


Welcome to the Hellmouth

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [24]
Category: Disney RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fusion, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Joe Jonas the vampire slayer. Kevin as Willow. Nick as Xander. The FBR guys are slayers in training. Shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Hellmouth

The grass was dead, and crunched underfoot as they walked across the grounds that ringed the abandoned high school. Their pace was measured and even, unhurried.

If it wasn't for the apocalypse, it would be a lovely night.

One by one, the potentials peeled off...Gabe and William, Pete and Patrick, Alex and Ryland, Greta and Victoria. Two by two, each making their own way to hell, until there were four left.

The front door was hanging off its hinged, and they picked their way past the detritus in the entry. Joe nudged Kevin. "There's my old locker."

Kevin nudged him back. "Does it still have that crossbow stashed in the back?"

Nick rolled his eyes with a smile. "I think it got shattered when we nailed the principal."

Kevin felt a warm, calloused hand on his shoulder. "And I thought high school in Chicago was hell," Mike grumbled.

Kevin covered Mike's fingers with his own. "This is our turn."

Mike squeezed back. "Let me just scope out the passage, can't have you hurt before it even begins." He turned and loped easily up the corridor, crossbow at the ready. Kevin watched him, feeling that warm stirring deep inside every time Mike did something like this.

Kevin turned into his brothers. "Guys," Joe said at last.

Nick snapped his finger. "If you say anything that sounds remotely like an apology, I will kick your butt, Slayer or not." His good eye gleamed in the gloom, a sharp contrast to the black patch across his other eye.

Joe bit his lip. "I couldn't have done it without you guys." He held out his hand.

Nick laid his on top, then Kevin. Once more around, and they stood for a second, hand over hand over hand. "Ready?" Joe asked at last.

Kevin smiled. "Let's go save the world." He turned and walked up the passage towards Mike, the book of magic clutched to his chest.

Mike's eyes flickered over Kevin's shoulder, then focused in on his face. "The office is clear," he said. His eyes said so much more.

Kevin forced out all his worries and fears and doubts, and roused a smile. "Ready to become a Slayer?"


End file.
